Wanted
by CherryBlossom1233
Summary: Cute little fluffy song-fic! SoulSilvershipping! It's winter, and Lyra drags her red haired rival out of Dragon's Den. Silver and Lyra spend the day at Blackthorn, and cuteness happens! Slight OOC I think, or not, and slight language. Enjoy! :D NOTE: SONG WAS REPLACED BY AN ORIGNAL FROM A FRIEND!


Wanted

My first Song-fic! I'm so proud! The song "Wanted" by Hunter Hayes makes me cry, it's so beautiful. It makes me think of my favorite pairings of Pokemon! (Ex: Silver and Lyra, Dawn and Paul, Dawn and Cynthia, Black or White with N, and so much moreee! *heart*)

**NOTE: SONG HAS BEEN CHANGED TO AN ORIGINAL ONE FROM A FRIEND!**

This is of Silver and Lyra, because it really matches them *heart*

Disclaimer: If I owned Pokemon, so many pairings would be real *heart* Let's go! I'll love this pairing forever!

WARNING: FLUFF. FLUFF EVERYWHERE.

When you're gone I'm still listening for your voice  
When you leave I'm forced to run away  
And save the day, without you

The perky brunette hummed lightly, strolling with her red head rival. He watched her as her hair bounced lightly beneath her puffy hat. She said hello to everybody they passed in Blackthorn, knowing each, but never leaving his side.

Silver looked around. Lyra had dragged him out of Dragon Den, saying how pretty the snow looked. Lyra wore her usual outfit, only with a purple jacket that clashed with her usual outfit, yet she didn't care.

Something about the brunette made him feel complete with her, and he didn't know how she made him so happy. She understood him completely, after an incident with finding Celebi and having a crazy time flying through time. (Look at Celebi event for HG and SS)

When I see you sit alone I just wanna hear your voice  
I wanna hear you call me over so I can say "you have a choice"  
And if we look back  
You'll say I'm pulling this crap out of my head  
Cause you wouldn't get it  
If I said something smart instead

She made him happy, and was the only one he was nice to. Silver always had feelings for the brunette after battling her a few times. He refused to battle with Clair, and asked her to team with him because he hated the idea of battling agenst her.

He could take Lance, but not her. He wanted to be near her all the time, and knew she made everybody feel wanted. But nobody did the same for her, except her mom and Pokemon.

If I were to say "you're a beautiful girl"  
Would you say back "you're not of this world"  
I just want to let you know  
Oh, I need you  
If I were to say you're incredibly kind  
Would you look back, say "You're out of your mind"  
I can't let you go without you knowing  
I need you

Silver always fought the urge to hold Lyra in his arms, tell her he loves her, kiss her lips, and call her his. He grew jealous as he watched others ask her out, and her turn them down, saying she loves another. She's all Silver ever wanted.

It killed him not knowing who she loved. 'I bet it's that Ethan guy, with the Marill.' He thought sadly.

"Silvy? Are you okay? You're oddly quiet." Lyra said, knocking him out of his thoughts. "Yeah, but your quiet too." Silver pointed out to Lyra, who wasn't chatting like usual. "Just thinking." She said, smiling softly at him. And Silver swore he saw a pink tint to her cheeks.

"How about we get some hot chocolate?" Lyra offered.

When we walk home you always miss a step  
I always catch you and we both keep moving forward

When I'm forced to sit your room with you I always fidget around  
Because knowing your so close to me makes me never make a sound

The pair sat at a booth in a newly-opened café in Blackthorn. Jealous glances from everybody in the café reached them, girls wanting Silver and boys wanting Lyra.

Silver shot deadly glares at every boy who walked by them slowly, looking at Lyra. Of course, all fled when they saw the hate in Silver's eyes.

Red eyes met brown eyes as Silver and Lyra looked at each other. He noticed she wore a black scarf that looked cute on her. He just wanted to hold her.

Little did he know Lyra felt the same. She wanted to tell him she loves him, but feels like her rival would turn her down, and her worst nightmare was losing him.

And if we look back  
You'll say I'm pulling this crap out of my head  
Cause you wouldn't get it  
If I said something smart instead

Lyra sipped her hot chocolate, sitting close to the red haired rival. She wanted to cry, hating being so close yet so far from Silver. She noticed he was lost in thought.

If I were to say "you're a beautiful girl"  
Would you say back "you're not of this world"  
I just want to let you know  
Oh, I need you  
If I were to say you're incredibly kind  
Would you look back, say "You're out of your mind"  
I can't let you go without you knowing  
I need you

"Silvy? Snap out of it." She said, laughing. He smiled lightly at the brunette, taking a sip of hot chocolate. She noticed a blonde haired girl watching Silver, and the look on the blondes face said I'm interested. She stood up, and walked over, smiling smugly. She moved toward Silver lightly, who had noticed the blonde coming over, his face showing no emotion, like it did for everybody but Lyra.

"Hi, I'm Candy." She said, ignoring Lyra, making her furious. "And you are…?" Candy asked Silver.

"Not interested." He said coldly, and Lyra's hand flew to her mouth to keep from laughing.

"Come on, don't be like that." Seeing the girl wasn't giving up, Lyra decided to help the annoyed rival. She wrapped her arms around Silver, who blushed lightly. "If you don't mind, I'm spending time with my boyfriend. I don't need some slut hitting on him while we're spending time together. So, If you're done, go fail at getting some other girl's guy elsewhere." Lyra said, her voice taking on the tone of pure hate and coldness. Silver would be lying if he didn't find that hot.

The blonde's face burned with embarrassment and rage, as she walked away, Lyra got off Silver, they looked at each other, and burst into laughter. "Did you see her face!?" Silver laughed. They laughed until their faces were red and they were out of breath.

So when you close your eyes, thinking no one's writing a song  
Don't come inside my room because I'm quietly humming along

The rivals had finished the hot chocolate, walking outside. They looked and saw the blonde hitting on another guy, with another girl wrapped around him. The pair laughed. "Oh my Arceus, I didn't think she'd take me seriously!" Lyra laughed, wiping tears from her eyes after they stopped cracking up.

Silver looked at her, smiling. A piece of snow fell onto the brunettes head, and both of them looked up. Lyra's eyes glittered. "It's snowing!" She laughed.

The snow swirled around the pair, and Lyra noticed that nobody was around them, leaving them alone. Both blushed as they looked into each other's eyes. "It's cold, we should go into Dragon Den, it's warmer." Silver told her. Lyra nodded, shivering slightly, moving closer to Silver. Their arms brushed.

Riding Lyra's red Gyarados, they sat in the spot Silver always was.

If I were to say "you're a beautiful girl"  
Would you say back "you're not of this world"  
I just want to let you know  
Oh, I need you  
If I were to say you're incredibly kind  
Would you look back, say "You're out of your mind"

Lyra sat close to him, making their shoulders touch. "Lyra…" Silver began. Lyra looked up at him, red eyes meeting brown. Her eyes glittered with curiosity. "Well… I don't know how to say this…" He began, blushing.

But Lyra understood.

"I love you." He whispered. "You are the only person who makes me happy, and every insult I ever said to you was a lie. I didn't want to love you. I was scared of losing you."

Lyra's face heated up. D-did he just say…

I can't let you go without you knowing

Silver looked away, unable to meet her eyes. "If you want to go, just go." But she did the opposite. She leaned toward him, and pressed her lips to his. He wasted no time kissing her back, and Lyra wrapped her arms around his neck. He wrapped her up in his arms, kissed her lips…

"Your all I ever wanted." He whispered, and she smiled. Happy tears filled her eyes. "I love you, too."

And Lyra didn't care who saw, what happened after this, or how she'd tell mom. She just cared for right now. Her love had his arms wrapped around her and was kissing her.

He hugged her to him and smiled as she snuggled agenst him.

I need you

At home:

"So, when you met he pushed you to the ground?" Her mom asked, raised eyebrows. "And while he did that, he was planning on robbing Prof. Elm, which he did?" Maybe we should have left that out." Silver whispered to Lyra.

"Then he called you weak after you beat him?" "That too." Lyra whispered that.

"Then he stripped you at Radio Tower!?" She asked, looking tired. "Did you really have to tell her that? You wore clothes under it…" Silver mumbled to Lyra, and both watched her mom.

"I need some water." She sighed, getting up. Her mom walked into the kitchen, sighing.

Lyra giggled, hugging Silver close. "Just wait until we tell Ethan and Marill!" She laughed. "He'll try to kill me. Try." Silver said, rolling his eyes at the idea of her overprotective friend. Lyra snuggled him close, kissing him. Then Mom walked in.

She smiled softly. "Well, If your happy honey, so am I." She told Lyra. Then she turned to Silver. "Hurt her and this whole town will be after your ass. But… Welcome to the family." She said, smiling.

Silver smiled back. "I think she'd kill me if I hurt her." He laughed.

Lyra smiled.

And to think this all started one day… She thought about Silver and what she always remembered.

'At exactly 1:27, we met.

At 1:49 I found out your name.

Later in life…

At 3:52 I fell in love.

My favorite winter: You kissed me.

Exactly at 5:23.' She thought.

'At 2:08, we told mom.'

Silver squeezed her hand, knocking her out of her thoughts. She smiled at him, kissing him. And he kissed back, of course.


End file.
